


sacred

by the merienes tranch (lilhalphys)



Series: s is for slesbians [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "i hate angst" i say as i write what is debatably angst, Body Worship, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhalphys/pseuds/the%20merienes%20tranch
Summary: usually its keith leading, both in the eyes of her peers and in the arms of her beloved. the scenario is familiar to her.shes tired of being alone





	sacred

**Author's Note:**

> she loves her

usually its keith leading, both in the eyes of her peers and in the arms of her beloved. the scenario is familiar to her. she would sit on allura’s bed in altean garments that resemble a tank top and cargo shorts, pressed against allura and her sleeveless dress. she would gently wrap one arm around alluras back and the other around her wrist and pull her close. she would bring alluras hand to her face and let her lips graze her thumb, her forefinger and so on until she’d kissed every fingertip and pressed her lips firmly to the palm of alluras hand then down to her wrist.

allura would sigh, a smile spreading across her face like it was made to be there, lighting up her eyes almost as much as the now glowing marks on her cheeks. keith would think about how much she loved the sight. shed kiss her anyway, before returning her lips to the spot just below where she had kissed allura’s wrist. she would continue down her arm towards her torso, pulling allura closer all the way, until her lips were grazing her collarbone. she would look up then, into alluras eyes and if she had the courage or the words she would say “i love you”. 

and allura would mumble “love you too” from behind her free hand (even if keith never said a word)

they would stop soon after, once keith was done pressing kisses and the occasional raspberry to alluras stomach, changing into nightclothes and more often than not crawling into each other’s arms on alluras bed.

usually its keith leading, but now allura strokes her fingertips up and down her bare back, staying mostly on one path with subtle variations that keith feels in the changes of the steaks of warmth against her cold skin. 

shes shaking but not of cold as allura coos sweet nothings in her ear, telling her she's beautiful even as ugly sobs rip through her body and tears pour from her eyes down splotchy red cheeks. she doesn't need to hear that she's beautiful, not now, but above all she needs to hear alluras voice wash over her, engulf her, drown her so the cacophonous reality of the outside world stays muffled to her abused ears. so she takes the gentle whispers and can't help but feel bad for being so selfish for stealing comfort from someone who's been through so much worse than she and staining one of alluras favorite dresses with her snot.

her skin isn't used to touches more loving than a clap on the back from her father coupled with a "nice job" and she feels it in the way her body sings and twitches into alluras caress. 

the gentle pressure soothes her but cannot satisfy her hunger, cannot fill the void left by foster homes and and spaceships and empty desert shacks and allura is right beside her, squeezing her hips firmly. she drags her hands slowly up keiths back, knuckles pressed firmly against her, and a shudder follows them to her shoulders where the break free from her body as a sob, a scream.

she feels alluras lips against her ear. “its ok to cry, love, i-”

in an instant, shes breathing real air and shoving allura away, holding her at arms length

the air is cold somehow. shes choking on it somehow, or she might be choking on the 

“i hate that im making you see me like this” and its the closest thing to the truth she can say, that she can understand

allura only softens a bit at that, but the tension is from the strain of knowing how it hurts, not of stopping the pity like everyone else and keith finds herself appreciating that. “its okay, keith. i love you. im not going anywhere”

her lips hold onto each other for dear life and her jaw locks tight but her eyes scream, spelling out to allura in tears streaming down her face “that's what they all say” even if she doesnt mean it.

allura grips her shoulder, tilting up her chin with her other hand. “i promise, love. ill be with you until the very fabric of the universe collpases around us and ill be with you in the void that will replace it” and she says it with all the conviction of the princess she is and the compassion of the lover keith wishes she could give more than just her entire being to.

she wants to run away, hates the way being so vulnerable clings to her skin, but alluras eyes brim with concern and she gets caught. a gentle hand cups her cheek, stroking under her eye where Altean cheek marks would be if she had them and she tries to smile. it feels as awkward and forced as the first time she tried and she's grateful when allura kisses it away.

**Author's Note:**

> keiths crying and abandonment anxiety in this isnt linked to any canon or even particular event. perhaps its something like the team visiting their loved ones on earth and she realized how little family she has. this was mostly vent and an attempt at coping with my own lesbian loneliness anyway. ill leave it up to you.
> 
> they arent done talking about this, obviously. keith needs to learn more about what she needs and express this to allura. the reverse is true too,,, tune in next time on "s is for slesbians"


End file.
